


pinpoint prelude

by yenside



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenside/pseuds/yenside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a musing on the nature of markings</p>
            </blockquote>





	pinpoint prelude

He has been half-expecting this so long that he does not know if he’s surprised.

Isa never touches anybody. Not the way he touches Lea, sitting side by side on the walls, elbows brushing and knees touching. He has always been quiet, but that’s okay. Lea doesn’t mind being quiet with him.

So when the brushing elbows turn into brushing hands, when their knees touching slides into sitting hip-to-hip, it feels…

Natural.

And one evening, when the sun is painting the skies in a bright prelude to dusk, Isa turns, slow and casual, and cups his cheek with one hand.

He strokes his thumb against Lea’s cheekbone. Lea feels like his breath has gone cold inside his lungs. He feels Isa brings his other hand up, then pull their faces together. Isa’s hands are shaking, just slightly, and Lea notices everything.

His eyes flutter shut when their lips finally meet. He doesn’t need to see to remember this. Isa is still shaking, but Lea thinks he might be shaking too.

He half remembers science classes, and wonders if the tiny particles of their bodies are speeding up, trying to lose themselves in each other, if maybe he'll carry tiny fragments of Isa under his skin. He wonders how long the imprint of this moment will last.

He presses closer and rests his hands on Isa’s hips.

Isa’s thumbs dig into his cheeks hard enough to hurt, but Lea just kisses him back, trying to say “I understand, I feel like I’d fall off the world without you" and “I never want to forget this" with the uncertain slide of lips against teeth and tongue.

.

He wakes up in an empty body, far away from home, with purple pinpoint bruises on his cheekbones.

They do not hurt.

They never fade.


End file.
